Space And Miles
Space And Miles Limited Time Mission Event available from November 21, 2012 to December 6, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. You only go supersonic once in a lifetime, so jump. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Ground Work I hope you haven't scheduled anything for the next few months. I have a big surprise for you. - Michelle Paulis Surprise! You'll soon be the first man to go supersonic without an aircraft. - Michelle Paulis #Loot 20 Lamplighter from Job: Watch The Fight. (London) #Rob 30 times in Chicago. #Fight 60 opponents in Brazil. }} R&D Oh what's in it for us? The jump site is right next to Area 51. That's all I'm telling you for now. - Michelle Paulis About Area 51. We infiltrate the Department of Technologies for weapons blueprints. - Michelle Paulis #Collect from your Sports Stadium 2 times. #Get 2 crew members. #Win 60 fights in Chicago. }} Training Spree There. You happy? Now you know why this jump is important. It's time to train ace. - Michelle Paulis Guess what? Your space capsule has arrived. Let's party in Vegas before the big day. - Michelle Paulis #Loot 30 Gun Carriage from fights in London. #Job: Evade An Ambush (15x). (Chicago) #Declare a War 2 times. }} Encapsulation Suit up. It's almost time to see what your house looks like from the edge of space. - Michelle Paulis Good luck ace. Here's to seeing you back in Vegas. - Michelle Paulis #Loot 20 Stoat from Job: Transport a Drug Shipment. (Brazil) #Ice 10 opponent in Chicago. #Help in a War 5 times. }} Launch RADIO That's it. Keep it steady. Okay now start depressurizing the capsule. - Michelle Paulis RADIO Depressurizing complete. Now open the hatch door. - Michelle Paulis #Ask for 5 Fuze Fire from mafia. #Clear 3 robbing boards. #Build 2 Armor in the Armory. }} }} A Leap of Silence RADIO You've reached maximum altitude. Now it's only you and the silent sky below. Godspeed. - Michelle Paulis RADIO Look at you go!!! - Michelle Paulis #Get 3 crew members. #Rob 25 Truck Shop in Chicago. #Win 75 fights in Chicago. }} }} Supersonic by thy name RADIO Keep it steady. You've almost reach your taget velocity. - Michelle Paulis RADIO MACH 1 ACE! You know what to do now. Disappear forever. - Michelle Paulis #Ice 30 opponents in Chicago. #Declare a War 3 times. #Collect from your Headquarters 3 times. }} }} Touchdown Radio Perfect. Keep it on and do what you have to do. - Michelle Paulis RADIO You're in the department. Steal those blueprints, carefully. - Michelle Paulis #Get support from your mafia (10x). #Loot 30 Top Hat from robbing in London. #Win 120 fights. }} }} The 51st Step RADIO You've done it. Quick! Take that pilot down and head for the KXTA Main Hanger. - Michelle Paulis RADIO You've done it. Quick! Take that pilot down and head for the KXTA Main Hangar. - Michelle Paulis #Acquire 30 weapons. #Build 4 weapon in the Weapons Depot. #Win 150 fights. }} Fly like an eagle Turns out that the CIA wants their pieces of paper back. Let's be civil and give it to them, but I negotiate. - Michelle Paulis Quote Missing - Michelle Paulis #Loot 40 Bushwa from Job: Ferry Customers Across the Rum Line. (Chicago) #Ice 50 opponents in London. #Ask for 10 Fuze Fire from mafia. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Space And Miles